wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Magtheridon
:This article is about the character Magtheridon. For the realms please visit the US realm or the EU realm. For information on how to slay Magtheridon, please see Magtheridon (tactics). Magtheridon, the former Lord of Outland, is a pit lord who conquered the ruins of the orcish homeworld following its destruction. His reign was ended by the arrival of Illidan Stormrage, who took Magtheridon's throne at the Black Temple for himself. Deciding that Magtheridon would have a further part to play, Illidan had Magtheridon's body dragged to the Hellfire Citadel where he imprisoned the pit lord, leaving him at the mercy of the fel orcs.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/insider/12/magtheridon.xml His rumbling cries are heard throughout the Hellfire Citadel. It is interesting to note that his wardens are not fel orcs, but normal green-skinned orcs. It seems that Illidan is keeping Magtheridon alive for the sole reason of creating more fel orcs under his rule. Strangely, he was purple in WCIII but now in WoW he is green like most (if not all) pit lords. Biography A brutal pit lord and servant of Mannoroth the Destructor, Magtheridon found his way to Draenor after its cataclysm. With the clans in disarray, and most killed in the disaster, Magtheridon was quick to show his power, and rallied the surviving orcs under his pennant. The orcs were corrupted and became fel orcs. He declared himself the ruler of the ruined world Outland. Over the years, Magtheridon brought legions of demons to Outland through the four dimensional gateways which Ner'zhul shattered the world with, and his forces became very expansive. These demons included nether dragons, voidwalkers, succubi, felguards, felbeasts, doomguards, eredar, and infernals. It was almost twenty years after the cataclysm that Illidan and his servants came to Outland, to escape Kil'jaeden, Illidan's vengeful master, and his wrath. Magtheridon found himself under attack by Illidan, Kael'thas' legion of blood elves, Lady Vashj's army of naga, and even the elusive broken draenei, led by the elder sage, Akama. The group managed to shut down the dimensional gateways which supplied Magtheridon with reinforcements, and then laid siege to Magtheridon's Black Citadel. The Pit Lord rallied his forces to defend him, but the combined skills and armies of the heroes crushed his resistances. Eventually Illidan broke through and Magtheridon was defeated by the four generals. He asked if Illidan had been sent to test him. Illidan cackled in reply, saying that he had come to replace him. Before World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, it was commonly accepted that he had been killed by Illidan and his forces. However new information revealed the truth: "Though the pit lord was defeated, he apparently still serves some yet undiscovered purpose in the dark designs of the new lord of Outland..." Recently it was discovered that after his defeat, Magtheridon was dragged all the way to Hellfire Peninsula and is locked up in a lair created for him underneath Hellfire Citadel, his blood being used to create fel orcs for Illidan Stormrage. His wardens are mainly orcs. While he is not an ally of Illidan, he remains a powerful tool. Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne In Warcraft 3 Magtheridon ruled from the Black Citadel in Hellfire Peninsula. It has been confirmed that Black Citadel later became the Black Temple (although its unclear why it was moved from Hellfire Peninsula to Shadowmoon Valley). For a full analysis of this issue, please see Black Citadel and Temple. * See Magtheridon/W3 Stats for his statistics in Warcraft 3 Gallery Image:Magraneman.jpg|"Magtheridon" by Raneman Image:Magdrawgoon.jpg|"Magtheridon" by Drawgoon Image:Magtheridon5.jpg|Magtheridon in Warcraft III Image:Magtheridon-model.jpg|Magtheridon in WoW Image:Blizzcastmag1.jpg|Magtheridon from Blizzcast Image:Blizzcastmag2.jpg|Magtheridon from Blizzcast Image:mag.jpg|Trapped in Hellfire Citadel Image:Magtheridonhead-honorhold.jpg|Head mounted in Honor Hold (Alliance) Image:Magtheridonhead thrallmar.jpg|Head mounted in Thrallmar (Horde) Image:Magtheridon big.jpg Category:Annihilan Category:Major characters Category:Game characters Category:Lore characters Category:Bosses Category:Historical warlocks Category:Burning Legion Category:Burning Crusade Category:Magtheridon's Lair mobs Category:Unique voices